Journey of the Unforgiven
by LastBreath939
Summary: 14 year old Yasuo is facing memory loss and is stuck in the middle of a battle. He is looking to find out what caused him to lose his memory. Why is he here? Who sent him here? and When will this end? Nobody knows...but follow his adventures and you may find out.
1. Chapter 1: Running

_Hey Guys ^.^ Just a little Authors note to begin my first Story. Blah Blah Blah. Words Words Words. NOW ON WITH THE STORY! :D_

**Journey of the Unforgiven|By: LastBreath9394| Chapter 1: Running**

I was running. From who, what, or why, I don't know. All I know is that I was running and I didn't want to stop. I was dodging vines and low branches while trying to watch my footing. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and was instantly drowned by thoughts of fear, despair, and sadness. I started to run again just to keep away from the terror and I wouldn't stop.

I should probably tell you about me. My name is Yasuo Shirazaki and my age is 14. I am 5 ft 8 with little more than average muscle for someone my age. I have silver eyes and black hair. I don't know anything other than that so back to the story ^.^

I tripped a few times but quickly got back up and continued to run. I could see a bright light coming from an opening to my right so I quickly changed direction. Suddenly, something stabbed me, unbelievable pain seared through my right leg and I could feel the blood slowly trickle down my calf but I shoved it to the back of my mind and continued to run towards the light. The pain was getting worse and my speed slowed down. I could feel the darkness once again and started to run. Suddenly a ghostly voice whispered "**D****arkness**" and I was tackled to the ground by a shadowy figure.

I looked at him and realized that it wasn't the lack of light causing him to look ghostly. It was that he was actually a ghost. He had looked human except for the fact that his arms were replace with ghostly wings that looked like they could chop a cinder block in half and from his waist down he was nothing. He simply floated there. "Wh-who are you?" I stammered and a ghostly laugh escaped him. He continued to laugh and once he stopped he looked at me curiously as if to say "are you serious?". I nodded my head yes and again he laughed and then he started towards me. "Call me Nocturne". Slowly walking towards me his "arms" became sharp to a point. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight him so I just watched, fear struck. Suddenly a surge of power coursed through me and I thrust my sword towards the shadowy figure. A miniature tornado blew out of my blade and towards him. He was blown into the air and landed on the ground weakened greatly. He looked at me angrily but slowly walked away. I felt the need to attack but I struggled back up and started back towards the light. With surprising speed a sprinted towards it but then I was filled with incredible pain.

I turned around and saw that another figure has appeared. This one was similar to the light I was running towards but also not anything like it. The light I was headed for was bright with warmth, and happiness. But this one was like a forest fire, uncontrollable. I could sense all it wanted to do was burn...**everything**. He was a humanoid figure but was completely ignited. He was a flame. He seemed to be waiting for something so I asked him who he was. "I am the casualty known as Brand." His voice was demonic with the sound of fire crackling in his throat. He looked my age but I knew he was millions of years older. I felt the ground slowly getting warmer and I looked down. The dirt at my feet was slowly becoming brighter and I could tell something was coming towards me from underground. I dive to my side just in time as a column of fire bursts from the ground. Brand looked at me as if I was some kind of mouse, just an annoyance. He walked away without a word.

I just now just realized that my feet were scorched and my lower right leg was burning with pain. I knew I had to get up and get to the light but I couldn't collect the strength. I tried to get up but fell the ground. I lie on my back, and my eyes start to close. But not before I see a giant spider slowly descend towards me, with it millions of smaller spiders. Fear struck my heart but I was to tired to do anything. So I allowed my eyes to close and felt the brushing of spider legs consume me.

_New chapters will be out soon. But Quality over Quantity so don't expect too many too soon. But until next time. This is LastBreath939 heading out. Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Team

_Hey guys, Welcome to the Second Chapter of my Journey of the Unforgiven Series ^.^ Please Enjoy :]_

_**Journey of the Unforgiven|By: LastBreath9394| Chapter 2: Meeting the Team**_

I woke up with a throbbing in my head. I could feel grass under my fingers and got up. Looking around I noticed something, I was in a stone floored base with 3 opening to my front, left, and right. Behind me there was a small platform with 5 white beams of light coming from it. There was nobody in here but me. That's what I thought until I saw her. She was slightly pale with long hair going todwn to her shoulders. I then remembered that I blacked out. Very confused I stood up to with a struggle and walked over to her.

She turned around looking very annoyed."Umm hi, where am I?" I stammered. "You're in our base airhead." She said casually. "Base? I don't remember anything." She rolled her eyes and went back to her work. I looked at the ground and saw a group of spiderlings skittering around. Which reminded me..."What happened to the spider?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "What spider?" "The giant spider. I blacked out and saw it coming towards me." She looked at me worringly. "You really dont know?" She sounded hurt. I shook my head no. "That was me..." "What?" She nodded her head.

"Whats going on?" I turned around to see a guy with a spear and a short teary eyed girl. "Yasuo lost his memory." Elise said. The guy with the spear looked at me wide eyed. "Wait, really?" I nodded. Everyone became quiet and we just stood there looking at the ground. After a few moments Elise said that they should introduce themselves to me since I had no Idea who they were. "Oh Yeah, well im Xin Zhao, just call me Xin. I'm 14 years old and like _fighting_" He said as he thrust his spear in the air. Xin Zhao was 5ft 6 with Short Brown hair and gold plated armor. He had Blue eyes that seemed to challenge you to fight him. A Blue scarf was tied around his waist. "H-hi im Amumu. Call me Amy if you want. I'm 13 and I just want to make some friends". Amy said Quietly. She was 4ft 10 girl with Silvery hair tied into pig tails that went to her shoulders. She had Blue eyes that seemed to be constantly teary. She was wrapped in Linen that was loosely wrapped around her arms.

Then the first girl finally spoke up. "Hi, I'm Elise. I'm 14 years old and like insects" She said with a sly grin on her face. Elise was about my height with long hair that went to her waist. I was about to say something when she was suddenly covered in smoke. Wide eyes I looked at Amy and Xin for an explanation but they just watched. After about 5 seconds the smoke faded and I laid my eyes on the exact spider that was descending to me when I blacked out. Behind her was a entire horde of spiderlings. The spider was completely black except for black stripes that went from her waist, up her spine and down to each leg. Her eight eyes were blood red. I inched away from her a little. She then was covered in smoke yet again and was back to a girl. Wide eyed I just looked at her and she smiled.

I shook my head. "What are we doing here?" I asked curiously. They told me that I am a Champion. Which made me feel pretty good until they told me there was 116 other champions. Including them. "We are Chosen to do battle for either a political choice or the entertainment of civilians." Xin Said. "We spawn either here, or across the map, deepening on which team you are on" Elise said. "Our job is to get to the enemy base by going through one of the three lanes. Top, Middle, or Bottom. Each lane is defended by 3 turrets. Inside each base there is 3 inhibitors. Inhibitors is a minor power source. Once one dies it will take time for it to respawn. In the middle of each base there is a Nexus." She then pointed to the middle where a large hexagon in the middle of our base. In the middle of it was a giant Blue Crystal. "That spawns our minions which are like mini Champions except for no abilities, less health, and no items." Amy said. I looked over at the shop "aaah ok..". This kind of went on for a while*****_1_ After that I realized that we were 1 champion short. I told them this and they all looked around. "hmm...he should be here..."

**AN ALLY HAS BEEN SLAIN**

_DUN DUN DUN. Who is the 5th Member? Nobody knows...no Seriously...I don't even know yet ^.^  
Before everyone starts to rage at me "AMUMU ISNT A GIRL!" Just calm down and let me tell you that he/she is going to be different for the sake of the story.  
__*****1 wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki_


	3. Chapter 3: The Demon Jester

_Its been awhile :L But im back and I hope the length of this story makes up for it ^.^_

**Journey of the Unforgiven | By: Lastbreath939 | Chapter 3: The Demon Jester**

"What was that!?" I asked, confused. Xin hung his head, Elise put her hand to her temples, and Amy started tearing up. "Umm, guys?" Xin suddenly pointed at the spawn as an odd figure started to form. He was wearing black and white checkered parachute pants, a red Jester's hat. and a black shirt. He had spiked shoulder pads and dual shivs in his hands, all topped off with a giant grin on his face. He walked over smiling happily. "Uuh...who is this?" I managed to say as fear struck me. He looked at them confused and chuckled while they explained. "So airheads finally lost it?" Elise glared at him with pure hatred and I backed up a little. "Well, Yasuo...Shaco, demon jester, at your service" He said as he gestured, taking off a hat and bowed. Suddenly Xin froze. "Wait Shaco...weren't you guarding top?" he asked with fear in his voice. Everyone froze as the announcers shrill voice came up.

** "Your Turret has been destroyed!"**

I shivered at the shrill voice of the announcer, which was then followed by an explosion from the North. I looked over to see the enemy team laughing. A slightly tan woman with dual guns and a pirate hat, a small furry creature juggling bombs, a giant purple monster with claws, an irrational looking woman with a horn, and an armored spartan were all laughing and pointing at us. I looked at my teammates and found them hanging their heads in shame. Blind rage grew, and before I could think again, I was running towards the enemy. Slightly shocked, they looked at me and started to laugh even more. The small furry creature threw a bomb which I blocked with a gust of wind. I dashed towards him and thrusted my sword. It stabbed through and his health dropped to nothing. He deflated like a balloon and disappeared. I then switched my sights to his team who were awestruck. The spartan shook his head and charged at me. Before I could react, he bashed me over the head with his shield. I shook off the daze and saw a spear flying towards me, but a layer of wind surrounded me and the spear was blown to the side. I looked at the spartan and I charged. I thrusted my spear through him twice, yet he didn't back down. Once more, I try to attack and a miniature vortex spins out of my blade and towards him. He tossed into the air and I slash my sword through him, piercing his armor as he crumples to the ground. I look up, ready to take on the rest of them, but realize my team hasn't just been standing behind me watching, they took their chance and initiated onto the team while I distracted two of the enemy. Amy was wiping tears off her face while sitting on a giant purple carcass, Xin and Shaco were polishing their weapons above a pair of heels (most likely from the woman with the guns) while Elise was watching a horde of spiderlings circle a ray of light and watched as it floated into the air.

I look over at them and start laughing, they hesitate and then joined in. We successfully guarded our base, and even killed the whole enemy team. Even Elise is chuckling lightly. I smile and look over at her and she stop abruptly and walks to the shop. "Umm, what's up with her?" I whispered to Xin" "Dude...you two were dating a while back."

_DUN DUN DUN...no I do not support Yasuo x Elise. Just decided to make things interesting ^.^_


End file.
